Through this grant, the Washtenaw Council on Alcoholism is attempting to improve techniques and expertise in identifying and treating early stage problem drinkers and/or alcoholics. This is being accomplished by the following complementary activities: 1. Working with area court systems and lawyers for referral of problem drinkers and/or problem drinking drivers. 2. Working with area social service and health care agencies to improve the level of awareness of their staffs in identification of problem drinkers as well as in establishing appropriate treatment plans specific to problem drinkers. It has been noted by these agencies that often through denial by the client, alcohol abuse is not considered the presenting problem. Often, if staff is not aware of common patterns in alcoholism, other problems are worked on, but the root cause - alcohol abuse - is missed. 3. Creating and providing a long-term, more intensive treatment program for those clients with a history of alcohol-driving offenses for whom the traditional short didactic DWI courses are insufficient. 4. Providing supportive long-term treatment for alcohol abusers and their families.